Mario's Stinky Chase
by StarWarsMan19854
Summary: After somehow going to Acme Acres, Mario is chased by Fifi La Fume. Can he stop the chase before he becomes Fifi's boyfriend?


Mario's Stinky Chase

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario and Luigi were taking a walk. "It's a nice day in the kingdom, eh Mario?" Luigi complimented. "Yeah, it is."

Mario then decided to change the topic, "It's been a long time since we last defeated Bowser."

All of a sudden, a portal appeared. Blast! It was probably one of Bowser's tricks again! It was starting to suck both of the brothers. Then, Mario flew into the portal, but Luigi grabbed him. "HANG ON MARIO!" Luigi yelled. However, Mario's hand came loose and then he yelled "MAMA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!" "NO!" Luigi cried out. Next, the portal disappeared. At this point Luigi now hoped that Mario is going to be okay.

Mario suddenly appeared over a city and fell down. He then smacked into the ground but luckily, he survived it. "Well THAT hurt," Mario said. "HMM. It looks like a city, but what its name?" He looked at a sign that said "Welcome to Acme Acres." "Acme Acres eh? Well guess I gotta explore it."

While he was walking, he suddenly tripped over a rock and fell into a black vat of paint, covering his whole body. Next, a steamroller rolled over Mario, creating a white stripe down his back. Finally, some dudes randomly kicked him into an animal tails store, which resulted in a skunk tail at his butt. "Now THAT was EPIC!" he said and continued walking.

In a car, Fifi La Fume tried to sleep, but she kept on shaking. At last, she woke up and commented "ooo this can't do. Moi keep having nightmares about moi not finding love"

Randomly, she looked out of the window and saw a skunk walking around. She immediately fell in love with the skunk. She knew she was already attractive, so she burst out of her home and galloped towards the skunk.

Mario then opened a trash bin and found a skeletal fish. "Darn, I am hungry" Mario said.

Suddenly, he heard a female voice behind him say "I bet you're hungry for love" Mario, confused, turned around and saw a female, what the heck was she? He then pointed to himself.

"Oui, vous" Fifi replied in French.

Mario basically did nothing for the next 5 seconds.

All of a sudden, Fifi leaped onto Mario and began to kiss him on the mouth. That's when a red flag occurred.

Fifi let out a strong odor. It didn't reach Mario's nose till 10 seconds. When it reached him, his face turned green like he was about to vomit. "MAMA MIA!" he yelled. At this point Mario jumped up and ran a million miles per hour.

He stopped at a skyscraper about 400 feet in the air. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Mario blasted. "First I get separated from Luigi by Bowser, now this?"

He looked at a mirror and saw that he looked like a skunk. "MAMA MIA! NOW I SEE WHY!"

"Well, if I'm going to save energy I guess I gotta sleep. By the way, she'd probably lost me by now." Mario would soon be proven wrong.

He went to the dark side of the building and laid down there. He felt something soft like a pillow but didn't care.

"Good night" a female voice said. "Good night" Mario replied. He closed his eyes, double taked, and looked to see Fifi La Fume." WHAT THE HECK!" She woke up. "Oh so vous woke for late amore? Well I am, ow vous say, flattered" Mario quickly sprinted before Fifi could catch him.

Mario lost Fifi and stopped at a fountain. "Well I guess I could wash off this paint before she appears" He grabbed a nearby brush and cleaned himself.

However, the paint didn't come off. He tried again, same thing. "DARN IT, PERMANENT PAINT! Now I will NEVER get this paint off" However a snorkel appeared and swam over to Mario. From the snorkel came Fifi La Fume wearing a red, one piece, swimsuit.

"There are many fish in the sea, but you are the only one for me." Mario saw her and was shocked. "HOLY CRAP!" He ran towards an unknown distance, hoping to shake her.

He halted at a closed Six Flags amusement park. Despite the pursuit, Mario wanted to ride one of the roller coasters. He walked towards a 245 feet high roller coaster called "Titan" He got on the front, but one problem, how is the ride gonna operate? Mario caught eyesight of a stone, grabbed it, and threw it towards the "Go" button.

Suddenly, the train started moving. It turned around 180 degrees and went up the lift hill. 25 seconds later, Mario was almost to the top when, he looked to his side and saw Fifi winking at him. "Here comes the first drop of love" Fifi said. "MAMA MIA!" Mario yelled. Fifi started to hug and kiss Mario as the train went down the drop. Fifi didn't let go until the train returned to the station and the restraints were released. Mario, panicking, sprinted out of the theme park.

While running, he halted at an arts and crafts store. He went into the store and asked the cashier for some permanent paint remover. He said "Yes" but said it's gonna cost him 20 bucks, or gold coins. Mario handed over the coins. "Thank You" the cashier said.

Mario quickly ran to an alley and covered himself with the remover, getting all the paint off. He plucked off the skunk tail, as he heard a female voice say "Where are vous my little lover" Mario threw the tail into a trash bin as Fifi La Fume appeared. "Excuse me monsieur, but have vous seen a delectable boy skunk around here?" "No ma'am" Mario replied.

Fifi now had a sad face full with tears. "Oh why do they always run away from you Fifi? She said to herself. She walked away, sobbing.

Mario then felt bad. All she wanted was love.

Then, he saw Bowser walking on a sidewalk. At first, Mario wondered to himself why he was in the city. Then, he got an idea. He scooped the paint in a bucket and took the skunk tail out of the garbage. He dumped the paint all over Bowser and put the tail on his butt. Now Bowser looked like a huge skunk rather than a huge turtle.

Mario whistled. At this point, Fifi turned around and saw Bowser in skunk form. "Ooh! A king sized skunk hunk!" Bowser saw Fifi La Fume and then jumped and screamed. Next, he ran away as Fifi chased him.


End file.
